wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lacewing
Lacewing is a former SkyWing warrior, and currently a SkyWing hermit. He was created as one of Luster's adopts contests. 'Appearance' Lacewing is a male SkyWing with orange scales.From a young age he was always big, and now he is a giant, large and imposing, with giant horns and wings. His underbelly and eyeridges are white, and a tan stripe extends down the very top half of his body. He has small, red eyes. His deep black claws are long and thick. The white spines running down his back are smaller than average however. Personality Lacewing lives in the past, and is very regretful. He still has nightmares about his time at the academy, and how quickly it took for him to become the most feared SkyWing there. As a result of this, he swore to never become angry again. Becase of this, he is quiet and stoic. Lacewing is a great admirer of Burn. He thinks she should have won the war, and that it was his responsibility to ensure that. He doesn't like Queen Thorn, and believes that she is unworthy of the SandWing throne. He believes that if he could somehow get Burn or someone like her on the SandWing throne, than his screwup at the time of the Great War will finally be forgiven. Lacewing is somewhat elitist, and believes in royal blood. One of the reasons that he hates Thorn so much is because she is un royal herself. He thinks that the reason royal families exist is because they are proven to be true leaders, and thinks a Queen isn't good unless she has a lineage surviving for at least two generations. Lacewing greatly enjoys fighting and war. Despite failing the academy, he is an excellent warrior. He feels that the only way the world will ever have peace is if there was strong status quo that is enforced by those with great millitary power. Strong hearted, powerful, and utterly ruthless, he will fight to make the world better in his own way. he is deep and philosophical, one of the things that he was mocked for at the time of the academy. His cave is full of scrolls that are filled with his theories and ideas, and he sometimes makes extra money by selling them-under pseudonyms, of course. He is ashamed of this, believing it to be un soldier like, but still he continues. Extremely lawful and traditionalist, he adheres very strictly to rules. Bio For most of his life, Lacewing has wanted to serve the SkyWing tribe. He always imagined himself at the front of the charge, leading his fellow SkyWings to victory and crushing all who dared oppose them. He applied to a training academy so that he could learn the ways of war. However, things quickly went downhill. he was teased and bullied by the other SkyWings, for his "un SkyWing" name and thoughtful tendencies. After months of this, he snapped. He became a bully himself, tormenting his fellows and generally wreaking havoc. He was even worse than his tormenters ever were. Authority eventually caught up with him, and he was expelled. Now an adult, he still wishes he hadn't screwed up his chance to be a soldier. But it's too late. Skills Lacewing is a great warrior. He is excellent at combat, and has studied various strategies and combat styles from scrolls. He has very high pain tolerance, and can keep going through anything. Trivia *His alignment is Lawful Neutral *He was created as a deconstruction of the SkyWing's vicious natures Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)